cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Chew Said a Mouthful (MoonstoneTheGem Ver)
Roles Starring *Burgie Featuring *Lumpy *Flippy Appearances *Safelie *The Mole *Laurens *Watcher *Bluie *Ignacia *Adam Conover (On TV) Plot The episode starts with Burgie waking up and going about his slightly unusual morning routine. He brushes his teeth, but not enjoying the minty taste, doses his tongue in ketchup before swallowing it. He then watches TV, flipping through the channels, bored. His stomach rumbles and upon seeing that has cabinet only has 4 burgers in it, he decides to head into town. He passes several restaurants, seeing many delicious looking burgers on the menus. In a very stylish diner, there is an advertisement for a humongous burger piled high with beef, cheese, bacon, and other toppings. The next scene shows him in the diner receiving the burger on a plate. He licks it and likes what he tastes, but he ends up breaking his jaw trying to bite it in half. Burgie goes to Lumpy, the doctor, who helps straighten out his teeth and wires his jaws shut. He tries eating the burger again, but he can't get it through the wires clamping his teeth together. At home, Burgie attempts to pry his teeth open so he can enjoy his treat. He goes through his toolbox and pulls out a screwdriver, which opens up his teeth slightly enough for him to stick his tongue out. When Burgie attempts to open his mouth even more, the screwdriver breaks loose, and as a result, he bites off almost half his tongue. In a last ditch effort, Burgie grabs his cable-cutters and begins snipping his wires off. Unfortunately, this causes Nutty's already broken jaw to drop, making his mouth bleed profusely. Burgie goes back to Lumpy, who drills and locks a mask onto his head, making it nearly impossible for him to take it off. He leaves along with Safelie the nurse to see another patient. Burgie grabs his huge burger, and he gets an idea as he sees a blender. He tries tossing it into the blender from across the room, but he misses and it bounces off a counter into a room across the hall. Lumpy is almost done with Flippy's eye surgery. When he requests the glass eye, he accidentally drops it on the floor, where it bounces away. The burger then rolls into place. Incredibly lazy, Lumpy shrugs and picks up the burger instead, implanting it into Flippy's eye socket. Lumpy then realizes that there is no pupil on the "eye," so he grabs a Magic Marker to draw one on the bun. He also adds whiskers on Flippy's face. Burgie witnesses this so he grabs Flippy's gurney and rides outside with it, prompting Lumpy to run out the building and yell at Burgie to come back with his patient. As Burgie and Flippy ride away, the gurney hits a rock on the road, making Burgie fall off. Needing to find a way to chase after Flippy, Burgie sees something. The Mole is selling hot dogs, and Laurens is one of his customers. When Laurens requests a hot dog with ketchup, the Mole tries to dispense some ketchup, but the ketchup dispenser is empty, so he proceeds to switch the containers. As he's doing so, Burgie comes by and swiftly steals the hot dog cart. As Laurens looks on in shock, the Mole unknowingly stakes the nozzle right into Laurens head, killing him. When the Mole presses down the nozzle, the nozzle dispenses blood instead of ketchup. Now, Burgie is starting to chase after Flippy in hopes that he would get his snack back. Unfortunately for Burgie, he's moving too slow, and Flippy continues to ride away. Burgie then tries to lighten the load of his vehicle. First, he throws away the bucket of hot dog water. The water lands on Russell, which gives him severe 3rd degree burns. Next, Burgie gets rid of a couple cans of soda, and one of them is shaken pretty violently. It lands near Bluie, who decides to drink it. However, due to the amount of pressure in the can, it explodes when Bluie opens it, completely destroying her body, leaving nothing but her top spikes intact. Lastly, Burgie gets rid of the umbrella and throws it away like a javelin. Ignacia, who's walking on the sidewalk, spots the umbrella. It lands in her mouth, then suddenly, it opens up, stretching her mouth wide open, killing her. Burgie finally catches up to Flippy as they enter a junkyard. Burgie tries removing the jawbreaker from his eye socket, just as a confused Flippy wakes up from the anesthetic. The two scream as they see that they're headed for a group of pipes. Because Burgie jumped back on the hot dog cart, he bounces over the pipes while Flippy goes through them, his blood and organs filling up some loose hot dog buns on the other side. The burger flies out of one of the pipes and lands on one of the old cars in the lot. Burgie runs over to the car and tries in vain to eat the jawbreaker, when suddenly his bottom jaw rips off. He looks up, revealing that his lower jaw ripping off was due to a car magnet. Burgie tries to jump off, but before he can, the car he's standing on gets attracted to the magnet, crushing his body. Despite his crushed body he still tries to reach the burger with his tongue. The magnet ends up crushing the rest of him before he can reach it. Elsewhere, Lumpy is seen at a golf course. He yells out "Fore!", as he swing his golf club at the glass eye that was suppose to go in Flippy's empty eye socket Deaths *Laurens is stabbed in the head by a ketchup dispenser's nozzle. *Bluie is blown up when she opens a severely shaken can of soda. *Ignacia is killed when an umbrella opens up in her mouth. (confirmed) *Flippy is slammed into a group of pipes, impaling him and shooting his organs and blood through the pipes. *Burgie is crushed between a car and a junkyard's car magnet. Injuries *Burgie's attempt to bite a huge burger into two results in his jaw breaking. *Burgie bites off half of his tongue after an attempt to open his clenched teeth fails. *Flippy lost his left eye in an unknown way. *Watcher is scalded by a bucket of boiling water after Burgie mistakenly throws it at him. *A car magnet tears off Burgies lower jaw. Trivia *Adam Conover can be seen when Burgie is flipping through TV channels. Category:Fan version episodes Category:MoonstoneTheGem's Episodes